Rubber tires or wheels which are commonly mounted at the bases of the “A” frame towers of common center pivot agricultural irrigation systems often undesirably slip and incur traction failures within muddy ground surfaces. Such rubber wheels often further undesirably accumulate compacted mud and debris at and about the tire's peripheral edge and tread, and within the wheel's central hub spaces.
The instant inventive center pivot irrigation wheel solves or ameliorates the drawbacks and deficiencies described above by providing a steel rimmed wheel having specially configured tread and spoke designs and patterns which maximizes traction while minimizing mud build up, and which facilitates easy and convenient mud and debris cleaning and removal.